Somewhere Only We Know
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: A songfic for Keane's Somewhere Only We Know. Vash returns to see that Meryl tends to take life for granted, and life goes by to fast already. Can she slow down and enjoy life with him? VM fluff


Step by careful step, the blonde gunman made his way back to the town he barely knew, but the person he knew too well. His brother over his shoulder, he staggered through the desert beneath the blazing suns, only thinking of one person…

_Meryl…_

Gazing towards the horizon in which he original came, he hoped to see a small building in the distance, telling him that he was almost home, but, slightly unsurprisingly, he only found more of the flat barren wasteland. It seemed as though the journey had doubled in length with Knives on his back.

The sand crunched beneath his boots, and the sweat beaded up on his brow, slowly dripped down his face. Yes, it was a good thing he had discarded the thick red duster before he started his trip home. Sitting down he laid his brother next to him, pulling out his half empty canteen. The first sun had set, telling him the other would as well within but a few hours.

He took a small sip from his canteen, savoring every drop of the precious liquid. A small drop escaped his lips however, dripping down his chin. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, the cold water trickling down his skin. Laying back, he twisted the cap back on his last few sips of water, resting before the suns set, hoping to travel a little more before he got sleepy.

Closing his eyes momentarily he pictured his homecoming in his mind, the smiles on their faces, the arms hugging him. The simple sound of her voice. Rising back up, he felt more refreshed and energized than ever before. Almost throwing his brother over his shoulder, he looked up at the now night time sky one last time before heading towards the town once again.

As he kissed the night air, saw the small lights of a nearby town. A flickering glow from a certain house on the outskirts of the villa caught his eye, as he raced as carefully as he could with the wounded man on his shoulder to his home.

_**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete**_

As he stepped barely into the town he watched the window haunted by the luminous glow as the light faded out. _She's going to sleep._ He walked to the door quietly; trying to make sure she stayed that way. Laying Knives down on the couch nearby, he walked up stairs.

Opening the door to his old room, he noticed a small figure lying on his bed. Her tear stained cheeks and wrinkled clothes tore him apart, barely recognizing this Meryl. He brushed his hand against her pale cheek, wiping some the tears from her face. He smiled, as she did in her sleep. His feelings for her were simple. He loved her. She was what he searched for all his life. She was his mayfly of love.

Too many years he had walked the world alone, wanting to have his family again, but at the same time, wanting to start a new family of his own. Now that he was back, he would try to start that family. If she would have him, that is.

Vash was tired, not only from the journey home, but from the many years that he'd spent alone. He had no one to rely on, or cry on. No one to ask for help, until he met her. He didn't know why he opened up to her so easily. She was just so easy to talk to…even though she hit him. And yelled at him…he didn't care. He wanted her to know every little thing about him.

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

Meryl woke up that morning feeling more refreshed than she ever had before. She felt so much calmer, and safer. Stretching, she sat up in the bed, planting her feet on the floor. Instead of meeting the false wood floor, however, her feet touched soft sheets. Surprised, she looked down, seeing Vash laying comfortably on the floor.

Holding back the urge to scream in excitement, she nudged Vash with her foot, waking him up. "Vash…"

His eyes opened slowly, and groggily. "M…Insurance girl?" He sat up slowly, smiling at her. "What is it?"

Meryl whispered, for reasons unknown even to her, "Why didn't you wake me up last night?"

Vash smirked. "You looked so cute lying there, I didn't have the heart to disturb you."

Meryl laughed. "I'm glad you're back." She smiled down at him once again. "I'll go make breakfast."

After she left Vash frowned…"What…no hug?"

After breakfast, Vash found himself alone in the house, Milly, after greeting him with her trademark hug of death, had left for work, as did Meryl. Knives would be out for a few more days. Sitting out on the front porch, he gazed back up at the cliff he remembered so well. That's where he spent the most wonderful night of his life…with her.

He soon made it back to the cliff, looking over the town once again. Humming the oh so familiar tune, he was slightly saddened when another voice didn't join him in the second verse.

Vash placed his finger in the sand at his feet, drawing little doodles in the dirt. He drew hearts, and flowers, and wrote out loving initials. It was such a childish thing, but he read aloud his creation. "VS loves MS" He laughed into the air, knowing that he had to gain the courage to tell her.

_**I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_

That night he sat at the dinner table, pushing the rice on his plate from side to side with his fork, at the same time imagining his confession in his mind. Nothing seemed right as it came out. Saying "I love you" was both an understatement and over-used. A long drawn out speech wasn't one of his strong points, but at the same time, would be more romantic. A note wouldn't be right, he had to tell her face to face. But then again…he could combine them all, right?

Dismissing himself from the table he walked up to his room, pulling out sheets of paper from his bag. He wrote out many letters, every time not knowing exactly what to say.

'Dear Meryl….' No…

'Meryl,'

'Insurance girl' definitely not…

Finally he gave up for the night, throwing away the now crumpled up pieces of paper. _Why does this have to be so hard?_

The next day, he woke up, for once, before Meryl. As she woke, he had fixed breakfast and coffee. "Do you have to work today?" he asked, to her surprise.

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you think you can skip it today?" He smiled. "I want to take you somewhere."

Meryl was shocked at first, but declined. "I can't. Unfortunately I have to go to work. I need the money, and I can't just skip."

"Please? Just this once? It's important!" Vash whined.

"I can't." She stated simply. "There are more important things than showing me something."

Vash groaned. "I just wanted to show you something."

Meryl came home that night to find an empty house. It was normal for Milly to not be home, but she thought Vash would be there. Knives was still there so she knew he hadn't left. What she did find however, was a note.

'Meryl,

You've lost sight of the simple things. Your mind has been so concerned with work, I think you should be reminded of what's really important. You need to realize that time doesn't go on forever. I'm getting older, and you will get older too one day. You should know where I am. At our place.

Vash'

Meryl was slightly confused at the letter. Not quite sure whether to be offended, or concerned. She wasn't sure at first where he'd be…but then she made up her mind exactly where he'd be.

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

Rushing through the town, she felt the cool night air, just as she had remembered. The closer she got to him, the more she heard that familiar tune. In her mind she had begun humming it as well.

_I don't have time for this. I have to work in the morning._ That's when she realized…that's what Vash was talking about. Here he was, telling her to calm her life down, and she was worried about work.

Life was rushing by her, and she didn't even realize it. She was missing all the things that were going to fade away some day. He had 130 years to see these things, and she only had about 70, if she was lucky. So why was it that she was taking her time for granted? Why wasn't she taking her time in life like he did?

She was acting so stupid.

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?**_

Meryl sat next to Vash. "Was there something you needed me for?"

Vash nodded. "Look around."

Meryl looked down at the town, at the lights from the houses, the moons, and the stars. "Yeah."

"No. Truly look around." Vash said. "Do you see what I see?"

Meryl shrugged. "What do you see?"

"Time." He answered simply. "I see all the time in the world, and how grateful I am to have it."

Meryl smiled. "I know…I should be-"

"Meryl." He stopped her. "I'm getting old. Maybe not physically…but mentally." He sighed. "I've been through so much, seen so many things. It's times like these that I'm grateful for." He laid back on his elbows. "You don't know how it feels for time to pass as fast as mine does nowadays."

Meryl looked at him curiously.

"Meryl, one year of your life, is one 23rd of your life. But one year of mine, is 133rd of my life. And it feels like it." He sighed again. "When you get older, you'll realize how fast time really goes by." Looking at her he finally said, "and I need to know that you can slow down to enjoy life while you are still able."

Vash sat back up and turned to face her. "I need to know that you can slow down with me." At her confused look he stated, "I don't want my life to fly by while I'm still alone."

Meryl was confused. What was he saying?

"I want you to stay by my side for the rest of my life, Meryl. I love you." He finally told her.

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

"Will you always be there for me?"

"Yes." The words came out of her lips so easily, as if they just fell out. "I love you…"

Vash kissed her softly, his lips barely brushing against hers. He soon found her hands combing through his hair and pulled back. "Slowly."

He kissed her again, this time slightly deeper, holding her hands in his own. Pulling back, he stood. "Are you sure you want to stay in this little town forever?"

Meryl laughed, shaking her head. "No…never."

Vash smiled. "Good. This town has bad donuts anyways."

_**So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go**_

The two traveled to many towns, after splitting up with Milly about 200 iles outside of December. She wanted to stay at the orphanage Nicholas loved so much.

Knives was left with Doc and the others, soon put in a sleep chamber, so as not to disturb mankind again. Vash felt horrible knowing that the free will Knives loved so much was taken away from him, but also knew that in dreams Knives could do whatever he pleased. Even though to Vash it would be a nightmare.

Meryl and Vash traveled so many places after that. Never letting time get in the way. They never took for granted the others smile, or the taste of the others lips, knowing that time could always pass them by.

_**This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?**_

**_Note: I had been meaning to write this for a while, I don't know if it turned out better or worse than I expected. Anyways, please leave some comments...I have been in writers block for a while, I'd like to know how my recovery went!_**

**_DPA(Pyro)_**


End file.
